onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Beanstalk
The Beanstalk is an Enchanted Forest location and magical plant featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the second season. The Beanstalk is based on the location of the same name from the folktale, "Jack and the Beanstalk". History Forever changed from losing his whole family, Anton grows to hate humans. Below in the human world, the legend of Jack becomes twisted into a heroic tale of a male warrior who waged war against "evil" giants, who apparently grew magic beans to plunder other lands. The tale speaks of all the giants dying during the conflict, except for one, the biggest and most terrible giant, who survived and killed Jack. }} Following Hook's descent from the beanstalk, Cora confronts him about taking her bracelets and climbing up the beanstalk without her. The pirate claims he intended to take the compass for the both of them. Noting his failure, she asks who had beaten him to it, to which he admits Emma did. Deciding Hook is no longer trustworthy, since he used the bracelets without her consultation, Cora severs ties with him. Ultimately, she decides to leave him in the Enchanted Forest with his vengeance unfulfilled. In anger, he tries to stab her with his hook, but she teleports away; leaving him face-down in the dirt. At some point after this, Cora shrinks and traps Anton into a cage aboard a ship as she and Hook sail for Storybrooke. }} On the beanstalk, Charming struggles to hold on and manages to grab Hook when he slips, only for his grip on the pirate to loosen seconds later, causing Hook to fall all the way down. Charming is then left to cling on in desperation when the cleaved beanstalk swings to one side to begin making a hasty descent to the ground. From Regina's palace, Snow White senses something bad has happened to Charming, and with the help of Jasmine's flying carpet, she arrives to the site of the felled beanstalk. Snow finds an uninjured Hook before urging him to get back to the palace and use the bean while she continues searching for Charming on her own. Running along the length of the beanstalk, Snow eventually locates her husband, who is seemingly dead, but she revives him with the power of true love's kiss. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The beanstalk is featured in the title card for "Tallahassee"File:206Title.png and the iTunes/streaming version of "The Final Battle Part 1".File:621TitleAlternate.png *According to Prince Charming, the beanstalk is over 1000 feet (304.8 meters) high, though it appears to be much taller. *Another beanstalk appears in the United Realms.File:722UnitedRealm4.png However, it is not the same beanstalk, since the first one was destroyed after Prince Charming and Hook's encounter. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, the show creators wanted to use the beanstalk in Season One, but they never got the opportunity to get to that story in the first season. They saved it for Season Two instead. *For the episode "Tallahassee", several versions of the beanstalk were used on set. For climbing, a real set piece was created. For on-screen purposes, the leafy flourishes were made by the Art Department and enhanced by CGI to give the appearance of a long spiraling stalk extending to the sky. *Illustrator John Gallagher created concept art of a large green snake on the beanstalk for the scenes where Emma and Hook are climbing in "Tallahassee",File:206ConceptArt2.png but this idea did not make it onto the screen. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Giants' Lair References }} it:Pianta di Fagiolo ru:Бобовый стебель Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Plants